Role-playing page for pg.142! X3
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Glass Scientists Role-playing page for pg.142! X3 53 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 a year ago Ah, I see that this is my third and final roleplaying page post, before Mz. Hyde returns to reclaim her place. X3 Have a good day, enjoy the new page and have fun with your roleplays everybody! X3 Farewell~! X3 -From RB. X3 Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ((Repost for MysteryExplosion! Jekyll1886)) Helen frowned faintly at his warning, but accepted the Hatt with a quiet hum of consent. "I won't take long," She promised, and turned the Hatt over, reaching her hand into its interior to feel for the usual opening to the space Catt was now in. Her heart sank with a twinge of despair when she felt only fabric lining the inside. "The entrance is closed... There's no way we can go in and find Catt." She shut her eyes a moment and forced herself to take a breath, releasing it slowly. "At least, we can't do so now." There's no need to panic, it may open later. We'll simply have to keep an eye on the Hatt, is all. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Any idea why?" Weir wondered. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited She shook her head in response. “I’m afraid not... I don’t know much about it.” Turning the Hatt over again, she ran her fingers over the top, brow creasing as she noticed the dark scorch marks that resembled bolts of lightening that dotted the fabric. Those are new... With a mental shake of her head to discard the unease her realization brought, she continued speaking. “But it could be some sort of security mechanism...? Perhaps Catt is the only one who could allow us access,” offered Helen, returning her attention and gaze to Lewis. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Ah, that would make sense," said Lewis, nodding. "Perhaps she's simply gone off to think for a bit, undisturbed?" he suggested. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago "Perhaps," She returned, but didn't sound convinced. Why would Catt leave now of all times, and why without any warning? "I suppose we won't know for certain until she returns..." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "That's true," returned Lewis. He thought for a moment. "One alternative is that the machine folded her into the space of the Hatt, I suppose. Have you any idea what she was trying to do with it when it...caused all this?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “Not a clue,” She sighed, “Catt never told me much about her work. A pause. “What do you mean by... folded?” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Well, it is a space-fold machine, yes? I would have said 'shunted', but thought it better to use the proper terminology--assuming I have. Which may be a false assumption," he admitted with a self-conscious smile. "Iiiit isn't my field." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen blinked at him. “I... have no earthly idea. I didn’t even have the chance to look at the device, much less discern its purpose... Was this the one you found in ruins?” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Yes. Though," he considered, hand to his chin, "I suppose it could just as equally likely have been the time-crease machine. I really wasn't overly familiar with the layout of her workshop before the event, much less after," he confessed with a shrug. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Neither was I,” Helen said quietly, guilt twisting like a knife in her gut as she held the Hatt closer to herself. Any extra information would’ve been invaluable to help piece together what had happened, but because she had never taken the time to understand what Catt was doing with her work and how, her and Lewis were left floundering in the dark. I’m sorry, Catt, I should’ve tried to understand... 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Was anyone--aside from Catt herself, I mean?" asked Lewis. If there were someone, he or she might be able to help ascertain what exactly had happened and why. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “I don’t know of anyone who has spoken to her on the subject, and there aren’t any other Lodgers in a similar field.” A weary sigh. “So... unless we begin doing our own research in the library, I believe we’re out of luck, for now.” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "I'd...advise staying away from the Society until it's achieved 'homoestasis' once more. It wouldn't do too well by you, the shape it's in now." He looked to the kitchen and back to Helen. "Care for a cuppa tea?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She smiled faintly. “Tea sounds marvelous, yes.” Together, they went into the kitchen, and began to prepare the drink. Once the kettle was on the stove and the tea leaves set out for when the water boiled, Weir took the Hatt from a rather reluctant Helen and put it away on the highest level of the flat, returning only moments later. Not long after, the tea finished brewing, and both Helen and Lewis sat to eat lunch, simply enjoying one another’s company. Time passed in peaceful relaxation before Helen finally excused herself—A glance at her pocket watch had told her that it was now Hela’s shift for the day, and so she went upstairs to prepare accordingly. There was the sound of the bathroom door shutting, and silence for a minute... then the door was opened once more and soft footsteps made their way down the stairs. Hela hesitated once she reached the bottom, appearing rather timid as she just barely peeked around at Lewis from behind the banister. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Hello, Hela," said Weir softly. "It's alright." He was careful not to make any sudden movements. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela watched him for a beat, then stepped to the side so she was in full view of Lewis, lifting her hand in a wave as she gave a short nod. She took another step, this time towards him, but faltered, her gaze searching for some sort of consent in his. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Lewis nodded as he adopted an open, relaxed, nonthreatening posture. "It's alright; you're welcome to join me," he said with a fond smile. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago At Weir’s offer, Hela approached quietly and took the available chair across from him. Though still somewhat skittish, she seemed to feel more at ease sitting down, arms coming to rest on the table’s surface. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Would you care for some tea?" offered Lewis. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She half shrugged, paused... and dipped her head in a small nod as her gaze locked with his. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "As would I--I'll make a fresh pot, then," he agreed with a nod, then got up gingerly from his chair to prepare the tea. "I'm terribly sorry I've not been 'round this past fortnight," he apologized, once he'd scooped the appropriate amount of tea, put the kettle on, and joined her at the table. "How've you been?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela shifted her gaze away from Weir once he’d sat down again, clearing her throat before she answered. “Fine,” She mumbled, her voice a little gruff from infrequent use. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Weir was relieved she was capable of speech now, even if her voice did sound a bit rough from lack of use. Reminds me of someone I know... "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago After a brief moment of consideration, Hela merely shook her head, though she realized belatedly that perhaps Lewis would prefer hearing a response. “No,” came her short reply some few moments later, her gaze flicking nervously to his face. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He nodded. "It occurs to me we haven't really had the chance to discuss...the incident," he admitted. "I...don't know what precisely I did wrong, but it's obvious it's affected you, and I am sorry for that," he confessed, averting his gaze. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Though slow to grasp what he’d meant by “incident”, she soon drained of all color and stared at him with a distant, haunted look. ‘NononoItakeitbackI'msorrymakeitstoppleaseIdidn'tmeanforthistohappenpleasemakeitgoaway!’ “What... you did wrong...?” echoed Hela in a croak, a slight tremble to her frame. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Weir shrugged, rather at a loss. "I can only imagine I must have done something wrong, for you to be so fearful, so...hesitant in my presence. I thought I was giving you what you wanted, what you needed, but I must have bolloxed it up somehow..." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela continued to stare at him as if he were a great distance away. “Y... You trusted me...” Her hands came to the sides of her head, clutching at hair as her eyelids slammed shut. “Y-You said I could have a-anything, and didn’t even flinch when I stole your—” There was a sharp stab of anguish in her chest, and she couldn’t continue, each breath a shuddering struggle to keep down sobs. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Och, Hela..." said Lewis as he rushed to her side to comfort her. "'Tis fine, love--I'm here, I'm here..." he reassured, embracing her as best he could as she sat in the chair. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “I made it worse, I made it so much worse,” She cried into his shirt, pressing closer to him like a frightened child. “I-I killed the dog, n-now the w-wolf will t-tear out my t-throat, and I deserve it ‘cause I b-betrayed him, I s-stabbed you in the bloody b-back when y-you’re all I h-have to k-keep me a-alive.” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He held her close as she sobbed into him. "Hela, shhh, 'tis alright," he soothed as he stroked her back reassuringly. "No one's going to tear out your throat. You're here, safe, home and dry. Wolves don't kill their pups, hear? Remember that--you're always safe with me." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “W-What if you hadn’t come back?” Her voice grew no louder than a whisper, hushed with fear and pain. “What if I killed you and y-you stayed dead because you t-thought it was what I w-wanted?” “I-I’d be a-alone... A-And t-then y-your f-friends w-would f-find m-me, a-and...” With difficulty, she managed to swallow, a quivering whimper escaping her. “I-I t-tried t-to f-fix i-it... T-To t-take i-it b-back...” She shuddered. “I-I c-couldn’t, n-not r-really, b-but I-I t-tried...” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Hela, let me ask you one question," he said gently. "If you had the choice before you again, would you do as you did previously or would you hold off?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Another violent shudder wracked her body as memories burned behind her eyelids. “I w-wouldn’t... n-not again... I couldn’t do it again...” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Then let the past remain past," he said softly. "I'm here now, with you. That's what matters." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She took a few shaky breaths, then nodded slowly, grasping his shirt in each hand to ensure he truly was there and wouldn’t be leaving. “I-I’ll t-try...” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He bowed his head to give her a chaste kiss on the forehead, just at her hairline. "'Love you." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela made a soft humming sound in her throat and loosened her grip on him. There was a long stretch of silence as she gathered the courage to speak, then: “I’m sorry I hurt you... I don’t want to anymore.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited His eyes widened. A loving smile broke out upon his face like sunlight through the clouds, and he hugged her close. "Oh, Hela... I feel the same," he confessed. "In every aspect. I want the best for you--for us. Let's have each other's backs, always, no matter what may happen day-to-day. Would you like that?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She pulled back for a moment, meeting his gaze, and her expression softened into tired contentment. A nod. “Yes. A lot.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited This new arrangement reached, Hela and Lewis happily passed the rest of the day in relaxation and comfort, having tea and, later, dinner before heading to bed. Every time she had a nightmare, he would hear her stir uneasily in her sleep and would wake and comfort her. The next day, he left the flat early and scouted ahead at the Society for Arcane Sciences to ensure the odd occurrence from the previous day had resolved itself. Satisfied that it had, he returned for Helen and escorted her to the Society, where she resumed her duties as day manager. For a little less than a week, all was well. That is, until Ezekiel Hollis decided to experiment with the Red Death... 1 •Share › Avatar Setae • a year ago Jekyll1886 Dude, your book, Assumptions. I just finished it. Much good, want more. Badly. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • a year ago • edited XD Awesome! 'Glad you enjoyed it! :D Once I sell enough copies of Assumptions, I can set to work on the sequel. ^_^ Would you mind posting a review on Amazon? It would help boost sales and get me on the next book faster. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • a year ago Yeah, for sure! 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( MillieGriffin *Whistles 'If I only had a heart* MillieGriffin: Millie felt apsoluty pithatic, she was only glad Griffin wasn't here to see her cowering like this she didn't even want to think about what he would say if he saw her like this. She she pried herself off his hand as she did her best to speak as calmly as possible. "I... I... I'm fine with either one... Wheather you want to help or not is up to you..." Tairais: Charricthran tilted his head thoughtfully before shrugging. "I'll be nearby if ya want me, then. Rather not make things worse, see, but if ya need an extra set o' hands, they'll be there." He moved over to the sitting area and folded himself into one of the chairs, picking up a worn, leather-bound journal sitting on the table in front of and pulling a pen from his pocket as he went. )) •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( Nyx Silverfang Borfer! Tairais: Charricthran set Nyx on the couch as gently as he could muster, trying not to smother her in the nest of blankets while he was at it. After that, he took a step back and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Could leave, if ya'd like. Nothin' up here that isn't obviously dangerous- don' go pokin' at knives an' all, see- so it'd jus' be a matter o' preference, rather'n safety. Like I might've said but definitely thought, I don' think any Change'll happen 'til the next full moon, if it does at all." )) •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago ((This week on “I neglect my replies once again~”)) Nyx sank back into the soft nest of fabrics and some of the tension left her frame, though she remained alert. “Since nothing should happen until another full moon... It’s alright if I ever head out of here and go around other people?” The attic was a lovely place, but even it could turn miserable if she wasn’t allowed to leave. 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago Charricthran nodded. "Soon's you're feelin' like it, jus' say the word an' I'll bring ya back 'round downstairs. I ain't fond of holdin' people overlong." He took a few steps back and sat down against a bookcase, closing his eyes briefly. The flash of fangs in the night, crimson spilling crimson over itself and silver-black in the moonlight. Refusal of gifts, refusals of Change- he had people to be here for, he couldn't leave and that was in the past- a knife brandished just as wickedly as those teeth and both plunged into his neck hisneckhisneckhisneck. He opened them almost as soon as they had shut, a flicker of weariness disappearing behind shuttered eyes. 1 •Share › − Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( chatterghosts *Dramatically lip-syncs to 'Past the Point of No Return' Tairais: Even in the pockets of relative quiet between the crowds of dancers and striding costumes, it was almost impossible to make out what Hannibal (for it was Hannibal speaking, the accent was distinctive in how similar to Richard's it sounded. If it were pitched a bit higher, a bit rougher from smoke and acid-) was saying to Will. The word 'Gate' could be heard clearly, with the same inflection that Charricthran had thought it. 'Home' and 'prepare', 'lie' and 'wait', 'a chance'. All interesting words alone, all interesting words together. The pair turned a corner and took to a dock running underside an arcing bridge, and Charricthran allowed himself a small, triumphant grin as ley lines snapped and bit gold-and-silver sparks in his vision against the night. I found where they're headin'- took me a bit ta look past all th' Fae shenanigans, but tha' bridge 's another Gate- leads closer ta Russia 'n it does Italy, best I can tell. You're gonna wanna wait a bit after they go through ta follow, jus' in case they mill about the entrance. The pair stood under the bridge for a handful of moments, as if watching he gondolas further downstream. Then, with a handful of steps and the faint snap of logs shifting in a fireplace, the air around the bridge shimmered, and they were gone. )) •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Something close to surprise twinkles in Huxley’s eyes, and disdain in Elias’: he hated how similar the words sounded to Richard’s own voice, how it so made him long for home. (If home was Richard, he thought. ...He didn’t pursue that thought any further.) The pair of them lingered at the turn to the dock for about a minute before pressing on toward the shadow of the bridge. Huxley kept a hand balanced on Elias’ arm to make sure they didn’t somehow get separated, and kept his eyes locked on the air around them. Yeah, so...neither of us have an idea of how to get the Gate to do it’s thing, so we’re just gonna just waltz around here like fools and see if that does it. For all his humor, Huxley wasn’t joking. After standing around for a few awkward moments, they started toward the same space that Hannibal and Will had occupied just over a minute and a half before. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • a year ago Charricthran barely had time to smirk with bemusement before he dove under the bridge after them. The thing about Gates, he thought somewhere distant, was that they functioned something akin to a plane: you had to pull on the metaphorical controls the right way at the right time: pull too sharply upwards and you'd stall, be stuck perpetually walking and falling in a place Between. Aim downwards at the wrong moment and at the wrong angle? Well, at the very least you're in for a rough landing. As the one who had to close the Gate behind their group, it was up to him to fly that behemoth of a plane. Fortunately, he'd had practice. He wondered if Hannibal could say the same, or if the man had taken his first few strides with his almost preternatural perfection. It struck him that he would likely never find out. They were to die, after all. Unless... no. Charricthran had long since promised himself not to be that stupid in the name of sympathy and empathy. Much like Elias, he decided not to pursue the thought any further as he coasted the nightime sky above a small but lovely village. He enjoyed the sounds of busy pubs and clamoring voices within muffled walls for only a few seconds before turning his eyes to the horizon. In the far distance, Charricthran saw the backside of a familiar castle and wished he could say he was surprised to see it again- he knew better than to trust the truthfulness of Richard's recall, particularly where his mentors were concerned. Still, in a way he was glad to see that the old, ivy-covered building was still standing. It was a home of sorts for all of them, and he'd hate to see it ruined... but perhaps it should have been. Still, on to the task at hand. The castle on the hill's theirs. More'n likely, Hannibal's gonna run the two o' them all blink-like up there when they pass from sight o' the town. They've ward's I made against doin' anythin' but walkin' in, 'cept they ain't perfect and can only alert to so much. This meanin' you've two choices: I can trip the wards an' let you two try ta get the drop on 'em- assumun' Hannibal still thinks himself his own security system an' hasn't added shite since I've been gone- or we can all go it by foot, have a greater chance at surpise overall, but risk having Will come 'cross us if he decides ta do a patrol o' the ground. Your call. Charricthran tracked Hannibal and Will's almost cheerful walk through the village streets, landing to perch atop a church's steeple. Something in his heart twisted painfully as he watched, like a ghostly hand trying to press its shape to something long since left behind. They still walked arm in arm. They still leaned close in conversation and trust. And Charricthran still had to wonder if they were truly unaware. He knew they weren't. He knew that was his fault, his promise. And still, they would die. That was the hand they were dealt. see more 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Huxley suggested the latter option as he quietly relayed the message to Elias, who considered it rather unnervingly fast, and agreed. We can all go in together. Will’s gonna die regardless of if he catches us. They wound their way along the streets like a needle and thread, and they both silently enjoyed the village in one way or another - perhaps, when all was said and done, they could have a time here. But not now, not yet. Not with so much to do. 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy